Untrue Reality
by Names Tailz
Summary: The story takes place after the defeat of Robotnik, in where the gang has to visit the orical and they learn a terrible truth
1. Chapter 1

Friday, December 8, 2006

Reality gone awry

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Underground, even though I wish I did, and I do not own Pikachu, I only own Jess the hedgehog)

Jess is telling the story.

­­­­

It had been a little less then a year since Robotnik had been defeated. Sonic, Sonia and Manic had rejoined with their mother Queen Aleena, she let me and Tails stay at the castle with them because we were orphans because Robotnik had taken our parents away. It had been a few months afterwards and The Oracle of Delphi summoned us to meet with him in his cave.

It was about four hours later…

We were all riding in the van Sonic and Sonia were in the front, Queen Aleena, Tails, Manic and I are riding in the back, for some reason I felt uneasy I didn't know why but I was thinking that would go away as soon as we got there.

"Jess, you don't look okay are you all right?" Manic asked

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jess answered

"Jess be honest you are not okay." Tails said

"Jess will you be serious are you okay?" Queen Aleena asked

"No, it's just that going to see the Oracle makes me kind of nervous." Jess stated

"She usually gets like that it does go away and she relaxes." Sonia said as she turned around.

"Jess you don't have to be worried." Queen Aleena said as she gave Jess a hug to help her relax

"I know but then why do I feel like I should be then?" Jess asked quietly to herself

We have arrived; all of us exited the van and quickly entered the cave. It was dark; there was a light at the farthest end of the long tunnel it, it was a small light but it grew as we came closer to it. Reaching the end, we walked into an enormous room the room itself was a brightly lit room and off too one corner, it was him.

"Welcome, I am glad you made it." The oracle said. "Also Jess you can relax some."

"Oh yeah sure I'll let you know when that happens." I said quietly to myself

"So what did you have to tell us?" Sonic asked as he stood over by the fire

"That one of you has to go to the future, to change a terrible outcome of Robotnik's defeat." He answered

"Which of us has to go?" Manic asked cautiously, I knew he hoped it was not him.

"Do not worry Manic it is not you, it is Jess." He answered

"But why do I have to go?" I asked. "Do I have to go alone?"

"Yes, and you must hurry." The oracle answered

I knew it was no use to argue so he opened a portal to the future, I stood there I did not want to enter, because I was scared of what was on the other side, I turned around to look at Manic, Sonic, Sonia and Queen Aleena then turned back to the portal. I still had not entered but shortly afterward I felt someone push me in and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Untrue Reality

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Underground: even though I still wish I did, I only own Jess the Hedgehog.)

It seemed like hours, days, months or maybe even years since I fell through that portal the Oracle or somebody pushed me through. All I hoped is that I would stop falling and would land soon, and have a soft-landing, after a while I finally OOFF! Landed, from the looks of it, it seemed like he brought me to the middle of town.

"Look there she is, get her!" Somebody said, I looked up and saw a small crowd of people around me, and they did not look happy to see me, at that moment I knew I was not were I thought I was anymore and I was in trouble.  
"Hello and now goodbye!" I said and ran as fast as I could; hey, you did not think I was going to stay there did you. Still, anyway I am running I looked back and saw they were chasing me, so I ran faster and into a nearby alley so I thought I would loose them and I did but I ran into a cloud of green gas and all of a sudden felt very tired. As I fell to the ground, I could hear voices as started to drift off.

I started to wake up, and I looked around but I could not move because I had been tied up and had a gag in my mouth. but I still looked around and saw Manic and Tails looking at me, well at least I thought it was Manic and Tails but they looked a lot different than before, because to me they seemed taller and Tails became a lot cuter also.

"Manic all right we got her." Tails said "Wait a minuet we did not." Manic said as he walked toward me and pulled the gag off, I was too scared to say anything so I just sat there looking at him. "Okay I understand that you are confused but now I get that you are not the one that we are referring to." "What?" I said softly because I was scared to talk aloud "Whoa, she is definitely not the Jess we are referring to." Tails said "I feel really sle-…" I said and then fell back to sleep "You know Tails; I told you that sleeping gas was too strong." Manic said "What how was I supposed to know that there would be an after-affect." Tails said

I could still hear Manic and Tails talking even though everything sounded a little garbled but I could hear him explain that I was good, but I didn't understand but I felt all right, then I cold hear him talking to me saying that I will be all right and that I needed to sleep for a little bit.

I woke up it was about 10 o'clock at night everyone was a sleep, I tried not to make too much noise and I looked down and saw Manic, as an adult, sitting on the floor asleep next to me, I laughed quietly then smiled and went back to sleep 


End file.
